Living a Lie
by KILLHTETITANS
Summary: Aki Hayashi transfers to Ouran Academy, unbeknownst to her Assistant, Petra Hayley, and finds herself being recognized as a male, rather than the virtuoso she lives her life as. Petra and Aki find themselves living a lie, due to the fact that the host club is in the presence of a female musician. A famous one at that. Mori x OC Tamaki x OC Rated T just in case. ((COLLAB))
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Petra, you know that school you go to, Ouran?" Aki Hayashi, or better known as "Mikasa Klein" grinned as she and her assistant Petra sat at a small cafe table outside, enjoying some tea.

"Y-yes! Why?" Petra asked, setting down her tea cup and looking up at her boss.

"I'm transferring there!" Aki cheered, grabbing Petra's hands in hers and smiling. "Isn't that great?"

"Well yes, that's amazing!" Petra smiled as well, a little bit taken aback by the sudden news. Maybe she should have paid more attention when she spotted that Ouran Academy pamphlet at Aki's apartment earlier that morning..

Petra Haley was a Half Russian, Half English girl of 16, a second year at Ouran Academy. She wasn't that short, standing at 5'6 1/2 with long dirty blonde hair and sparkling brown eyes. Why was the girl in front of her called her "boss?" Well Petra accidentally broke a piano (God knows how she managed that) belonging to Aki's family, it was a family heirloom that was "very important" to the Hayashi family. Now in debt, she had decided to work for Aki as an assistant of sorts, and a very good one at that.

Now Aki Hayashi was Japanese, with European mixed somewhere in her blood. She was 5'8, green-eyed and short black hair falling to the nape of her neck. She was a violinist, known as Mikasa Klein in the music world, with bangs dyed purple as well. After Petra had broken that piano, they were almost always together, since they had formed a strong friendship in the short time they had known each other.

"I'm starting tomorrow, Monday!" Aki squealed, quite excited. "But I'm not so sure if I want to wear that yellow uniform for the girls, it's a bit poofy and it looks uncomfortable."

"Well no, it's not that uncomfortable.." Petra admitted, shrugging a bit as she sipped her tea. "I actually happen to like it..."

"Well of course you do Petra, you look cute in it," Aki laughed, leaning back a bit in her chair.

"T-thank you," Petra blushed, feeling a bit embarrassed. Aki was her boss, but she treated Petra as more of a friend rather than an assistant. Petra wouldn't admit it, but she quite liked it. She was being treated as an equal, not some sort of piece of trash like she had expected Aki to treat her before.

"Now c'mon," Aki said as they finally finished up their tea and left the cafe. "You're going to show me around on the first day and I don't want to get lost! Oh and by the way, I had the chairman place me in your class~ "

"You can do that?" Petra gasped, eyes widening just a fraction. "But... Your grades.. I mean, Class 2-A is for the smartest people in second year.."

"Are you calling me stupid Petra?" Aki frowned, faking anger.

"Oh n-no! I mean nothing like that! Haha I was just- just-" Petra stuttered, afraid she had offended Aki.

"I'm just kidding Petra, you know I could never be angry at you~" Aki joked, patting her friend's shoulder.

"Oh good, I thought I had offended you terribly!" Petra sighed in relief. She couldn't help but giggle a bit along with Aki. Ah, now that was true friendship.

* * *

"Aki? Aki are you there?" Petra was up bright and early the next morning, already knocking on Aki's apartment door by 7:30 AM, and hour before school would start.

"Hello dear!" Aki's mother, Tsubaki, greeted her warmly, ushering her inside. "I'm afraid my lazy daughter has still not gotten her lazy bum our of bed, would you mind waking her for me!"

"Oh yes, of course!" Petra said politely, quickly finding her way to Aki's bedroom, as she had done plenty of times before. "Aki..?" She peeked inside the room, only to find it a mess and a cocoon on sheets hiding a certain someone from the world. Petra sighed and made her way to the bed, stepping over several articles of clothing.

"Wake up!" Petra yelled, pulling the sheets off and effectively waking Aki up. The violinist screeching and falling out of bed. "Oh no! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Petra said worriedly, wincing a bit at the loud thump.

"Yeah, peachy keen," Aki replied, yawning. Her hair was disheveled, and her clothes rumpled from sleep. "What time is it..?"

"7:35 AM," she answered, checking her watch. She smoothed down her uniform, fixing the ribbon. "C'mon, you've got to get up. School starts in an hour and you know how long it takes you to get ready."

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up," Aki nodded, pulling herself up. "Do you mind getting my uniform from the closet? I'll go brush my teeth and wash my face in the bathroom." And with a smile, she disappeared into the small bathroom connected to her room.

Petra sighed and rolled her eyes a bit at the mess, pushing aside a couple of things with her feet as she made her way to the closet on the other side of the room. Aki's room was always pretty messy every time she visited, and it always seemed to get even messier right after they cleaned. She laughed quietly at the memory and pulled open the closet doors, pulling out an Ouran Boys' uniform instead of a girls'.

"Aki, what's this?" Petra called, holding the uniform up as Aki finished her freshening up.

"It's a uniform?" Aki said, raising an eyebrow. "What else?"

"No I mean, why is it a boys' uniform?" Petra frowned slightly. "You're a girl aren't you?"

"But the skirt," Aki whined. "It's too poofy."

"Don't whine!" Petra scolded her slightly, giving the uniform to Aki. "You should be proud to wear it! After all, you're now an Ouran student aren't you?"

"Don't be so worried~" Aki patted her face, stripping off her pajamas and getting into the uniform, Petra politely turning to give her some privacy. "Besides, it's not like they'll think I'm a boy!" She laughed, waving it off as she brushed her short hair.

* * *

"I, apparently, am wrong," Aki nodded as they reached the school, girls giggling and guys staring in jealousy as Aki wrapped an arm around Petra's waist, grinning.

"What are you doing?" Petra blushed, trying to push her boss away.

"Shhh," Aki laughed. "I want to see how long we can keep this act up. I don't want anyone to recognize me." Yes, the purple bangs were hard to miss. But if Aki pretended to be a boy, and if Petra went along with it, they'd be able to keep a low profile, hopefully.

"F-fine," Petra reluctantly agreed, still a bit uncomfortable as they walked through the halls to get to Class 2-A. "But if this backfires, I'm going to blame you!"

"It won't, promise," Aki grinned, the two of them entering the classroom. "And if it does.. Well, we'll figure that out another day."

"Petra!" Tamaki called as they passed, looking curiously at them. "Who's your boyfriend? New student?"

"B-b-boyfriend?!" Petra laughed nervously. "Haha no we're not dating! We're just friends!" She discreetly sent a small, nervous look at Aki. She was slightly embarrassed and angry all at the same time, it was backfiring already!

"Yeah, just friends," Aki grinned, removing her arm from Petra's waist. "Aki Hayashi, nice to meet you." She held out a hand, which Tamaki responded with an overly-excited handshake.

"Tamaki Suoh!" he responded, smiling brightly.

"Okay, maybe not nice to meet you," Aki murmured under her breath, she and Petra taking a seat towards the back of the classroom.

Aki, luckily only had to state her name and age for an introduction. But she did notice that Petra was staring quite a bit at Tamaki. She grinned to herself and faced the board, she'd have to talk to Petra about that later. Hmm, Ouran Academy seemed very normal so far, hopefully there wouldn't be any surprises later. Hopefully...

* * *

**Hello lovelies! This here is a story collab between myself and "_mishmodia_". She's a great writer so check her stories out as well! Remember to review, favorite, and follow! Goodbye dears~**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, it's mishmodia, here! In the cyber-flesh! Collab-ing with 'Guess What I'm Not a Robot' on this new story!**

**Petra belongs to me, and Aki belongs to 'Guess What I'm Not a Robot'. Happy reading!**

xxx

Petra knew this was a bad idea. A terribly bad idea. Her boss showing up to Ouran, being recognized as a boy, and now people were suspecting they were dating? It was too much to handle!

"This is too much to handle!" She said frantically to her boss on Aki's second day of school, at lunch, behind a tree so nobody would hear their discussion.

"What's too much to handle?" Aki put a hand on her hip. Petra looked around for precautionary reasons.

"People are gonna' recognize you! You have to be careful!" Aki retorted with a playful wave.

"Chill out! Nobody's gonna' find me out." She said, hushing a little bit, as the two heard steps coming toward them. Petra put a hand over Aki's mouth as she turned, smiling at Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Ootori.

"Oh! Hello!" She giggled nervously, Aki pushing her hand away. "W-What brings you two here?" She asked, trying to sound smooth, leaning against her hand on the tree next to them. She tripped out, Aki almost bursting out laughing.

"U-Uh, I was coming to introduce Kyoya to the new student. Kyoya, this is Mr. Aki Hayashi!" He grinned.

Aki looked to Petra, putting a finger in her mouth, pretending to throw up, but held out a hand when she was introduced.

"That's my name!" She said casually, earning a hand shake from Kyoya.

"I see you'll be transferring into our class." He said, making conversation. Aki nodded.

"Yup. 2A. My class." Aki affirmed, Petra cutting in.

"Listen, we'd love to talk, but I have to show Aki around." She smiled, grabbing Aki's wrist. Tamaki nodded.

"Allow us to accompany you." He smiled, looking down at her. She giggled and agreed, and the four walked through the halls in silence.

"So, this is the cafeteria..." Petra droned on, causing Aki to sigh.

"This school is huge." She said, looking over the railing to the cafeteria on the first floor, almost a hundred students chatting willy-nilly.

"Good schools come with quite a price, though..." Kyoya said, studying the students standing with him. "It's hard to find a seat inside, so most students go outside, or eat in their class." He continued, moving his glasses up from the bridge of his nose.

"That's true, but in the end, it's all worth it! Considering we have multiple abandoned rooms, being used for clubs." He looked to Aki, and then Petra. "Speaking of clubs, Princess, were you planning on coming to the host club after school?" He asked, causing Petra to flush.

Aki scoffed. "Princess? Sorry, man, that's lame."

"It let's girls know that they're all princesses in their own way." Tamaki defended, causing Aki to let out a chuckle.

"No need to defend it. It's still lame. Right Petra?" Petra looked scared.

"Ah-uh... I mean, I don't..." She stuttered.

"Well it's always good to have an open mind. Right, Princess?" Petra looked back to Tamaki.

"Um-I mean, yes, but, I-"

"So you agree with Tamaki?" Aki asked, and Petra became hysterical.

"I'm didn't mean to offend you, I just-" She was getting red in the face, and Aki playfully pushed her.

"I'm kidding." She laughed, putting a hand over her mouth as Petra crashed into Tamaki.

"Are you alright?" He asked, helping her straighten her posture, letting go of her arms. She was bright red, and gave a small nod.

"Yes. Fine." She was practically vermilion. Aki had to remember to bother her about it again. "Aki and I should go. But, we'll come after school." She said.

Tamaki smiled at her, then looked over to Aki. "So, Aki, you'll be joining us?" He asked, a bittersweet smile on his face.

"Um, ew?" Aki laughed, Petra nudged her side.

"Yep!" She said brightly. Tamaki made a strange look, and sighed. Petra questioned whether it was from exasperation or happiness.

"Well, we'll be glad to have you!" He said, and at that, Petra escorted Aki away.

"I'm not going, I hope you know that." Aki grimaced at the thought of seeing that blonde idiot at times when she didn't have to.

"Yes you are! I mean, please, Boss?"

"No..." She whined as we walked back to the classroom.

"But, I mean- You can... uh- I mean, you can see it-"

"It's that blonde idiot, isn't it?" She laughed, crossing her arms, teasing her embarrassed assistant.

"NO!" She protested, blushing a deep red.

"I think it is."

"Well it's not."

"Really?"

"Yep." Petra finished with a curt goodbye as they went to their seats, ready to take on the rest of the day.

xxx

"Didn't we discuss this? I'm not going! What part of that could you not get?"

"Just ten minutes! TEN MINUTES, BOSS!" She cried as they exited the classrooms, finding it difficult to find the host club. Petra had never gone. Well, she'd gotten many offers from Tamaki, and used those times to start random conversations. Those became the highlights of her day. And going on a tour with him next to her made it even better.

"Fine." Aki huffed. "But I hope you know that I'm docking your pay by ten dollars if something happens." She said.

Petra laughed nervously. "You don't pay me." Aki sighed at this and looked her dead in the eye.

"Well, now I'm not going to start paying you." She sighed as they walked through the large hallways, becoming emptier by the second. "So, where is it?"

"I have no clue." Petra said, deep in thought, looking at the signs. "So, are you sure you want people to think you're a boy? Because if you change into the women's uniform, you can just inform the boys that it was a mistake."

"I'm sure, Petra. But enough about me, tell me about these boys in this, 'host club'." She demanded, sending Petra into a daze.

"Well, they apparently have 'types'. Tamaki would be the Prince, of course. Kyoya is the knowlegable one, of course. At least that's what Tamaki's told me. The others, I'm not sure about, I just know that the people in it are, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin, twins, Then Haruhi Fujioka, a commoner who got a scholarship here, then there's Mitskuni Haninozuka, a boy who appears to be a young child, but is really a third year, and his right hand man, Takashi Morinozuka."

"Haninozuka and Morinozuka?"

"They're cousins." Petra clarified. She'd done much research in the days sitting alone at lunch.

"Interesting." She said as they finally reached a room marked 'music room 3'.

"This music room was said to be abandoned until Tamaki began gathering students to be part of the host club. I guess you could say he's the leader, and Kyoya's his second in command."

"Are you sure we have to do this?" Aki stamped her feet in protest.

"Don't be a child. We have to go, or it'd be rude not to, after we told him we would." Petra said, causing Aki to groan.

"Fine. Let's go in."

As Petra held the door open for Aki, the room exploded her senses, smelling of roses, expensive cologne, and fancy pastries, the room a pale pink, and white. It was beautiful. But that wasn't what caught the two girl's eyes.

What caught their eyes was the group of beautiful men.

xxx

**Okay guys! that's the end of chapter 2! Review, and tell us what you think, and any ideas you may have.**

**If you wish to contact me (mishmodia) and/ 'Guess What I'm Not A Robot', just PM us, and we'll answer.**

**I own Petra Hayley and Guess What I'm Not A Robot owns Aki Hayashi.**

**Goodbye Lovelies~ :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow," Aki coughed as she brushed away the rose petals. She whistled and looked around the room. "So, Petra, this is the Host Club?"

"Y-yes, I'm sure Boss," Petra flushed vermillion, Tamaki coming over to greet them. He kissed Petra's hand, which caused the girl to let out a tiny squeak.

"Petra! Aki," he nodded curtly to the other girl, who retorted with a grin and stuck her tongue out. "So glad you two could make it! Who shall be your hosts today hmm?" Tamaki asked, smiling charmingly.

"Petra, go with him," Aki pushed Petra lightly, a small smirk on her face as her assistant started to splutter and blush even redder than she was before.

"B-but Boss- I mean I'd love to b-but-" Petra stuttered, Tamaki laughing and taking her away to his corner of the Host Club, where she would be treated like a princess.

Aki chuckled and checked her phone, it was 2:30. Eh, they had a couple hours before they would have to go, might as well let Petra enjoy herself while she could. She sniffed the air, an aroma of sweets and cakes wafting up her nose. "Now that I can enjoy," Aki murmured to herself, following the scents with her nose.

"My dear Petra, why haven't you visited the Host Club before? You've missed out on quite a lot," Tamaki said, sitting quite close to the Half Russian, Half English girl on the couch. "Sadly, we have not planned any cosplay today!"

"Oh no no that's fine!" Petra said, blushing at the close proximity. "I'm just glad I was able to come, after all, Bo- I mean, Aki, was very hellbent on not coming here."

"Ah, well princess, he is obviously blind and cannot see the beauty of a host club!" Tamaki said dramatically, using one hand to tilt Petra's chin up. "But you can~"

"Well- I uh- that's very nice of you Tamaki," She blushed even more (if that was possible) and tried to keep her breathing under control. Her heart was beating quite fast, and she felt just a bit lightheaded. But dear lord were those violet eyes absolutely gorgeous! She felt like she could get lost in them for ages-

Petra! She scolded herself mentally, after Tamaki had let go to momentarily speak to another guest. You can't be thinking like that! You're only just friends! And he's probably already engaged! Oh but what if he isn't... She almost slapped herself physically, but refrained from it and instead bit her lip. There were an awful lot of butterflies in her stomach, and the blushing her face was still there. She looked around the room, she couldn't find Aki. Maybe she already left? No, she's probably just looking for food...

Petra then turned and went back to chatting with Tamaki, noticing some jealous glares from the girls here and there. She felt somewhat smug, but that was quickly pulled down to be replaced by happiness, as she and Tamaki kept their conversation going, it being laughter-filled and quite enjoyable.

"Hey, Petra, we gotta go!" Aki said, two hours later. The taller girl tapped on Petra's shoulder, alerting her of her presence.

"Oh? Why? We haven't finished talking yet..." Petra pouted, a bit disappointed.

"C'mon, remember that thing we had to go to?" Aki said, bouncing from one foot to another. "That really important thing?"

"Oh!" Petra shot up. That's right, Aki had a performance tonight didn't she? She was having so much fun just being their with Tamaki, she had totally forgotten! "I'm so sorry Tamaki, but we have to leave!"

"That's horrible princess," Tamaki frowned, taking her hand and kissing it once more. "Then I bid you adieu. I'd like to see you again here at the Host Club tomorrow if possible." And with one last smile, they separated, a tiny giggle escaping from Petra's throat as she and Aki exited.

"Ooh~ Does Petra have a little something going on with the blond idiot~?" Aki teased her assistant playfully as they rushed down the stairs and through the halls.

"N-no! Well maybe I don't even know myself!" Petra sighed. "But I didn't see you, did you stay at the Host Club?"

"Oh yeah, definitely stayed," Aki grinned. "With Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai."

"Oh you mean the Haninozuka boy and the Morinozuka one?"

"Yeah, them. They had wonderful cake~" Aki almost drooled as she recalled the memory. "And tea, the tea was amazing."

Petra smiled, glad to see that her Boss was happy. "Then shall we go back tomorrow? I'm sure they'll still have cake and tea." Honestly, Petra just wanted to go back to have another spectacular conversation with the Host Club's king.

"Sure," Aki shrugged, smirking slightly. "But you just want to see Tamaki don't you~?" And with that, she ran ahead, cackling slightly.

"B-boss!" Petra called, embarrassed, and running after her.

It was 6:30 PM, and the two girls were standing in the wings of the grand theatre Aki would be performing in.

"You really think I can do this?" Even though she had done it many times before, Aki had always begun to worry right before a performance.

"Yes of course you can!" Petra said encouragingly, handing Aki her violin. It was a painted black, with a purple rose on the bottom. "Now go out there and do your best Boss!" Since it was a special occasion, the birthday of the theatre's owner, the two of them were dressed up quite nicely, in formal dresses with their hair curled. (In Aki's case she had worn a curled, dark brown wig.)

"Introducing, Mikasa Klein, violin protégée!" And just as her alias was announced, Aki shot a grin at Petra, parting the curtains and taking center stage.

Petra cheered quietly from her position, peeking a bit to scan the audience. There were many important, not to mention rich, people attending the show. Tenshi Ryuu, renowned doctor, Hiro Midorikawa, famous actor, Mitchiko Zakura, hair stylist to the famous, and so many others. She smiled, clapping softly as Aki began playing, still scanning the crowd with her eyes. She directed her gaze to the front row and found... The Host Club?! She panicked, almost stumbling over her own feet, and retreated back behind the side curtains.

Oh no, what was she going to do?! She definitely didn't want to interrupt Aki's performance, but she didn't want to wait for the Hosts to make the connection either! She nervously fumbled with her fingers, pacing back and forth. Just 2 minutes, 2 minutes until Aki's performance was already over. But what then? What if, in those two minutes, they had already found out?! Petra placed her hands on her cheeks worriedly, still pacing.

* * *

Oh god. Petra thought. Oh god this is bad, this is really bad! THIS IS BAD OH GOD! She fumbled with the brown dress she'd had on, and came up with a plan. Well, rather a wee lie.

She walked out from backstage, to the exit, breathing heavily, walking towards the audience entrance. Opening the door, Petra let it slam behind her, causing multiple pairs of eyes to shoot to her, including a certain boy wearing fancy specs.

That outta' do it! Petra thought triumphantly. Two eyes belonging to Aki widened at her as she was playing, and Petra waved her hands, saying, 'It's okay, keep going'.

And so she did, as Petra slid through the audience, tapping the person in the back row at the very end. They turned around. It ended up being Haruhi Fujioka. Petra leaned close. "Uhm, excuse me, do you know where the restroom is?" She asked. Now, Petra hoped this would cause them to lose their attention from Aki until she was finished, so they would now focus on the familiar face from school.

"Oh, Petra. What are you doing here?" Tamaki asked, sitting next to Haruhi.

"I was here for the... um- the niece of the... theatre's owner. And it's his birthday. But enough of me, it was good to see you guys. Now, about the bathroom..." Haruhi told her the directions in a whisper, and as she left out the audience exit, to go through the backstage entrance, everyone was clapping.

Petra gave herself a happy pat on the back as she greeted Aki backstage.

If Petra wasn't getting paid for her services, that cover deserved a dime or two.

* * *

**Hello lovely readers! The first part is written by me, Guess ****_What I'm Not A Robot_**** and the second part was written by ****_mishmodia_****! Petra Haley belongs to her, and I own Aki Hayashi! Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Hatori Bisco. Now review, favorite, and follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Aye guys! It's mishmodia again, so what's up, my home bruthas? Another chapter here, so if you could drop in a review, that'd be awesome!**

xxx

"Oh, hey Petra! How'd I do? Oh wait, you were busy with THE HOST CLUB!" Aki shouted pointing to the curtain.

Petra became frantic and saw that they were still there, in fact... walking towards the backstage. Oh god. "Okay, so they're coming over here right now, and I'm gonna' explain this first. They almost found out who you were, so I distracted them, and now they're coming backstage to congratulate you, so apparently I'm the neice of the theatre owner, and I'm your manager, and- HEY GUYS!" She talked like lightening and yelled as the host members came backstage.

"Oh, hi again." Haruhi said as Tamaki looked around her.

"Hello." He brushed Petra's hair behind her ear. "We need to stop meeting like this..."

Haruhi slapped his arm. "I think this is HARDLY the time." He warned, causing Tamaki to sigh.

Kyoya Ootori spoke up. "We came backstage to congratulate the violinist on her great job." He said, causing Petra to nod.

"U-Uh, yes. She is right here!" She said, grabbing her taller friend by the arm, dragging her in front. But the dumb mistake Aki made, was that she put sun glasses on.

"Hello!" She spoke in a higher pitch, hoping they wouldn't recognize her from before.

"I hardly think it's the time for sunglasses." One of the Hitachin twins said, snottily.

"I agree. Very tacky." The other agreed, and Petra could practically feel Aki's blood boiling.

"Is that all you came here for?" She asked, crossing her arms. Tamaki shooed the twins away and shook Aki's hand.

"You're performance was enchanting." He said, grinning like a child. "I wouldn't be surprised if Mori-Sempai over here weeped a little bit." Aki took a glance to Mori, and almost let out a laugh at him solemn face.

"Somehow I doubt that." She chuckled, and Petra took over, handing pictures, with the flyer for the event that took place that night, signatures from 'Mikasa Klein'. She handed them each one.

"Here you go. Autographed flyers from the performer herself! Now, she's got to get changed, so I'm sorry, to say, but meet and greet time is over!" Petra giggled nervously, earning hug from Hunny.

"We'll see you and Aki-Kun at the host club tomorrow, right?"

Petra nodded. "Yes we will be!"

Aki coughed in her arm. "Aki? That sounds like a cool name. I bet he is an awesome person."

"I wouldn't say that exactly." Petra scowled back at Aki, before stepping on her foot. "But, yes, we'll be there." She began to push them out of the curtains. "Now, you should be going now, alright? It was really good to see you!" She faded after the last word as they were out of the curtains, and she let out a heavy sigh.

"That went surprisingly well." Aki stated, taking the wig off of her head as the two walked through the parking lot, Petra fumbling to carry the suitcase with Aki's clothes, the violin case, and a clipboard Petra liked to carry around to figure out Aki's scheduling while on the go. And also, she looked professional.

"Yes, I say it did." She agreed, throwing it in the trunk of the limousine, letting out a nervous laugh.

"But that's probably not the only close call we're going to have, if we're going to be attending the host club full time."

"F-Full time? Are you sure we have room in the schedu-" Aki patted her nervous wreck of an assistant on the back.

"Come, on, no schedules tonight! When we go to the host club, we get to eat cake! And that's enough for me. So, we'll see how things play out, and do it all by ear."

And little did Aki know that 'doing it by ear' was going to turn into a complicated mess.

* * *

"So, the mayor's requested Mikasa Klein to play at a banquet this weekend. Would you like me to accept the offer?" Petra asked as the two began walking through the school doors.

"Yeah, sure."

"She'll be there." Petra said into the phone, saying goodbye the the man on the phone before hanging up and scribbling on her clipboard. Aki looked over at it.

"Ugh, you're such a doctor." Aki hissed, pointing to her chicken scratch she called 'handwriting'. "You write in weird symbols and abbreviations, and I don't see why you can't just write like a normal human being." Aki was more cranky than usual due to the fact that Petra woke her up earlier in the morning than she was supposed to, because the blonde mess forgot about daylight savings.

"A-Ah, I'm sorry! I could start writing neater, if you want, Boss." She apologized as Aki nudged her, which led out a signal, meaning, 'There's a host nearby'.

"You know, doctor's normal write the way they do because they want to get things done quicker so they can move on to their next project as soon as possible." Kyoya Ootori, the shadow king, or the heir of his family's business.

"Ugh, smart people." Aki scoffed, waving a hand, letting him know that she couldn't care less.

"But, Miss Hayley, what is it that you're writing for anyways?" Aki looked to the petrified Petra, then back to Kyoya, who was leaning over her shoulder to look at what she was writin.

"U-Uh, r-REALITY SHOW TIMES FOR AKI." She came up with on the spot, causing Aki to put her head in her hands.

"Re...ality shows?"

"Yep, can't get enough of those Housewives... In Orange County..." She fumbled with her bag, before dragging Petra away. "We should get going..." And the two left.

"Do you think he bought it?" Petra asked. "I never lie! It feels so... invigorating! And refreshing!" She laughed.

Aki put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, calm down before your nose grows, Pinocchio. We still have the rest of the day to get through, so don't waste all your energy."

"Okay!" But Petra was already excited, getting to visit the host club, and for the shining sun that left it's heat rays on the rest of the world, leaving the faces in the world shining with bright smiles. Petra was a morning person.

When the girls had gotten to their class, they noticed a usual sight. Well, usual for Petra, but unusual for Aki. Girls and girls were crowding the two hosts in their class at their desks in the room as Aki and Petra went to their seats in the back.

Aki stood and went to stand with a group of boys, Petra following hopelessly. "So what exactly caused every girl in the room to drop their panties through the floor?" This caused a laugh, and one of the boys, whose name wasn't exactly remembered.

"The hosts of course! They steal all the girls in the class! It's like this every day!" He said, returning to his conversation with his friends.

"Well, maybe we should try something!" Aki said, now grinning develishly, at her assistant.

"What?" Aki pushed Petra forward.

"Go say good morning to Tamaki!" She said, causing Petra to turn bright red.

"No way! I don't want to-"

"Petra, do you happen to remember a certain piano you broke?" Aki laughed, causing Petra to put her head down.

"I'll be right back." She whined, making her way through the only open spot around them. "Good morning, T-Tamaki..." She mumbled with her words, and he, of course, didn't hear, but kept chatting with Kyoya and the other girls. She looked back desperately to Aki, who gestured her to speak louder. She nodded and let out a small breath. "I-uh... Tamaki, good morning!" She now spoke louder over the crowd, but for some reason, no one heard her. She put her head down and walked back to Aki, shaking her head. "He didn't hear me." She sighed. Petra had this problem a lot. She was always quieter, causing no one to pay as much attention to her, along with the fact that she was a pushover.

Aki was probably the complete opposite, and sighed loudly, yelling over everyone. "Hey! Tamaki! This girl is trying to say good morning!" She shouted, causing his head to turn and look at the two of them, his face brightening as he pranced over.

"Princess, I'm sorry I failed to hear your beckon call!" He took her hand. "I promise it won't happen again." He smiled, causing her to turn into a deer in headlights, sputtering out makeshift sentences.

"I-uh... I don't need- but... thank you- but..."

"It's good you agree with me." Tamaki joked, causing her to laugh. Aki chuckled to herself at the sight, but turned to a tap on her shoulder. It was a few of the girls with Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Aki, that was really nice, what you did for her!" One said, dreamily, the others agreeing.

"So sweet!" Others said, causing Aki to nod, looking back to the boys smugly, then to the girls.

"It's always nice to please a woman." She grinned, causing the girls to swoon for her.

If Aki was going to be a boy at Ouran, then 'he' might as well enjoy himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Aki smirked smugly, waving tauntingly at the boys she was with before, who sent her frowns of displeasure. "Aki, what's your relationship with Petra?" One of the girls asked, Aki sitting on top of a desk in the middle of a group of girls. This caused her to become dumbstruck. "I notice that you two always walk to school together, and it's like you two are glued to the hip! Are you dating?"

"What?" Aki asked, almost laughing.

"I asked if you were dating."

Aki chuckled a bit, it was the second time someone had asked since her transfer. "Naw, we're not dating. We're just really good friends you know? She looks out for me, I look out for her."

"Oh wow!" The girls squealed, hearts in their eyes. "A knight in shining armor and his princess!"

How'd they get that out of what I just said? Aki thought, scratching the back of her head. The fancier the school is, the more over-fantasizing the girls in it are. The teacher came into the room, sending everyone back to their seats before announcing that it was a free period. Aki almost barfed when looking at the blond idiot's behavior. And by 'Blonde idiot' she meant Tamaki this time. It's hard knowing more than one blonde.

"My princess, you'll be happy to know that today we are cosplaying!" Tamaki laughed loudly. The girls yet again surrounding himself and Kyoya, but this time Tamaki pulled Petra to the front, causing her to feel special. But, that was the host club's job, wasn't it?

"Oh really?" Petra nodded. "What sort of cosplay Tamaki?"

"Whatever sort of cosplay you want, Princess," he said charmingly, tilting her chin up with his fingers, their noses almost touching.

Petra felt like her face was erupting in flames. Well, it sort of looked like it, the way her face was flushed and all. "T-Tamaki.." She stuttered, jealous looks being sent her way.

Kyoya cleared his throat, totally ruining the moment. "If I could just say, Tamaki, you had a proposal for Petra and Aki, did you not?"

"Oh yes, that's right!" Tamaki let go of Petra, asking all the other girls to leave, receiving many whines and groans. "I'm sorry ladies, but there will be plenty of me at the host club today after school. He turned back to Petra sending her his friendly smile. "Petra, may I speak to you and Aki during lunch? I have a great proposal that I'm sure you'll agree to!" He nodded triumphantly, sure that Petra would accept. Not in the way that she's like putty in his hands though. More like, they have the sort of friendship where they helped each other. At least, that's what Tamaki

"Well sure, I guess, I mean I have to ask Aki but I'm positive he'll say yes!" Petra wasnt really sure what they would want, but she was just happy that she'd be able to talk to Tamaki more.

"Wait, what do you mean we gotta talk to him?" Aki raised an eyebrow. It was 10 minutes until lunch, and Petra had just told her what Tamaki and Kyoya had said to her earlier. "Are you sure it's not just you~?" She teased.

"Of course I'm sure it's the two of us!" Petra blushed, waving her hands in defense. "But I'm not so sure why they'd like to talk to us. Maybe we did something wrong? What if we offended them?! OR WHAT IF THEY FOUND OUT ABOUT YOU! OH NO I CAN'T DO THIS! I mean hope we didn't do anything... My life would be ruined!" Petra freaked, holding her head in her hands.

"Dude, Petra, calm down," Aki laughed, waving playfully. "It's probably just a question they're too embarrassed to say out loud in front of the class. Don't worry~"

"You want me to.. Get Mikasa Klein to play at the Host Club..?" Petra stood in shock. They were behind some pillars, away from prying eyes. "I mean- I don't think I can- she's really busy!" She laughed nervously.

"And you want me to Host?" Aki shook her head, chuckling. "Sorry, I'm not interested." She poked Tamaki's chest. "Besides, your club is LAME. Well, besides the food. That's pretty cool, so, props."

"Petra, I'm sure she can make time in her schedule for the richest families here at Ouran!" Tamaki reassured her, ignoring Aki's sass for the moment. "And yes, Aki. You seem pretty popular with the ladies. And with that popularity, the Host Club's popularity as well can skyrocket!"

"N-no Tamaki, I'm sorry she's really booked right now," Petra stuttered out, nervously fiddling with her fingers as she shot anxious looks at Aki.

"And I'm super busy as well, and NOT INTERESTED," Aki gritted her teeth, smiled, and dragged Petra away, Tamaki calling after them.

"Please, reconsider!" Tamaki yelled, before letting them go.

"Oh god, what are we gonna do?!" Petra whisper-yelled, wringing her hands. "We can't just give him the cold shoulder now! He's going to hate me!"

"Petra, Petra, seriously. Calm. Down," Aki said, putting her hands on the other girl's shoulders. "We've got to figure something out, rationally. I doubt Tamaki's going to stop asking us, and we've got to accept it or else he'll never leave us alone."

"But you can't be Mikasa Klein and Aki Hayashi at the same time!" Petra reminded her, the two of them hiding behind some secluding trees.

"I know I can't," Aki sighed, removing her hands from Petra's shoulders. "I know I can't..." She rubbed her forehead, leaning against one of the trees. Then she looked back up, an idea popping into mind. "Look, how about, we'll have Mikasa play, just for a couple minutes, and then I can get out of there, change, and come back as myself to host!"

"How are you going to pull that off all in a span of 5 minutes?!" Petra asked, looking exasperated. "Boss, you know that you can't do that."

"Hey it's all I got," Aki sighed again, lowering herself onto the grass.

"Honestly, if you just wore the girls' uniform in the beginning..."

"And what, get myself recognized? You know, if that happened, I'd have to leave and return back to private tutoring, and you know how much I hate that."

Petra frowned. As she lay in her bed that night, thoughts racing like bullets, she groaned in anger, face planting in her pillow.

This was going to be a long week.

* * *

**Hello Lovelies! Guess What I'm Not A Robot here! This chapter was somewhat short, sorry. But we'll be updating quite a lot, so that makes up for it I hope. Make sure to review, favorite, and follow! **


	6. Chapter 6

"So, we're doing this?" Petra asked. "We're really doing this?" She was beyond worried, and began to hyperventilate.

"Yes, we're doing this, numbskull." Aki joked, straightening her brunette wig, tugging at the hem of her navy blue dress, shaking her limbs to assure herself. "Okay. So, I guess we go in now."

3...

2...

1...

"Aki you haven't moved yet." Petra sighed, jotting some things down for her schedule. "I'll go in and tell them you're coming." She put a hand on Aki's shoulder. "You'll do great." And Petra left her jittery friend into the bright host club.

"Hello!" She heard, as the twins ran up to her, pushing Tamaki into the dust. "We heard Mikasa Klein was going to be here!" They said, sort of excited, yet sort of snotty.

"Yes. She is on her way in!" Petra laughed nervously.

"Petra, what a pleasure it is to see you!" She turned to Tamaki's voice and smiled as he bent down on his knee to kiss her hand, causing her to puff her cheeks out so she wouldn't squeal.

"U-Uh, thank- seeing, yes!" Petra stumbled with her wording, and he grinned back.

"What happened to Aki?" He asked, and Petra was frozen for a second.

"He... Aki Hayashi... is, uh... Throwing up... in the bathroom. He had bad calamari at lunch. Yep!" She said. "But he'll be here!"She nodded, walking towards the door.

"But, Petra!" He latched onto her wrist, and she turned around, frightened. "Would you care to sit by me, exclusivley as the violinist plays?"

Petra let in a deep breath, and egged herself on. "Sure. I would...love to." She nodded, opening the door as everyone sat in awe of the protegee before them. "Welcome everyone, I would like to announce that your entertainment for the next few minutes will be no one other then the famous Mikasa Klein herself! Enjoy!" She grinned, prancing over to her seat on the couch with Tamaki.

Aki, coughed and bowed to her audience, cracking her knuckles before grabbing the instrument, and nodding at everyone, beginning the song.

It was a slow, yet classical one, one that caught everyone's attention, and mesmerized many. The way the long bow fit like a puzzle piece against the strings, making an enchanting noise as notes grew longer, shorter, then fast paced, then slow. Petra was listening in, when two lips moved towards her ear, a faint whisper. "Don't you think Miss Klein looks remarkably like Aki?" He asked, causing her to jump, a small yelp escaping her throat, causing eyes to turn at her, including Aki's, but went back to her performance.

"Sorry." She whispered. "You scared me. But, no, I think they look nothing alike." She said, putting her elbows on her knees, resting her chin in her hands.

The song ended a little bit too soon for everyone, and Aki bowed once more, running out of the room to let Petra handle it. "Thank you so much everyone, for listening, but I'm afraid Misaka has a meeting downtown, so I'm sorry if she left abruptly." She smiled, giving her own bow to the audience before everyone scattered back to their host. But when she walked to Tamaki, he was already surrounded by girls. She blew her hair out of her face in disappointment, doodling on her clip board as she waited for Aki.

Petra leaned against the door, fumbling with her phone, changing wallpapers so she looked like she had a life outside of school and Aki. Which she didn't.

She felt someone's presence lean next to her and froze. "You know, from across the room, you looked like you were doing something important, like, scheduling meetings and such, but in such a close distance to you, Petra, you look almost... lonely." She jumped at the last word and dropped her clipboard, papers flying everywhere. She gasped and dropped to her knees, fishing to pick up her things.

"I-I'm sorry if it looked that way, Tamaki." She said, focusing on the papers. "But I'm okay. I'm just waiting for Aki. And... yeah. You can go back to her guests."

"But, you are my guest, right?"

"Yes... I guess so." She said as he kneeled down to grab a couple papers as well, a little unsure of herself. She remembered how in elementary school, even though they never said any words to each other, he'd let her use his toys during kindergarden, share a part of his lunch when she neglected to bring any during grade school, or lend her the occasional pencil in middle school when she forgot one, and since their first year in high school, Tamaki made it his duty to talk to her when she was alone, bringing up random things so he didn't seem weird, but no matter what he said, she still ended up smiling.

"Thanks..." She said, standing up after all the papers were in order. The door opened behind them, and out walked Aki, looking nonchalant as usual with her black and purple hair, and her boys uniform.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Lunch didn't sit that well." She laughed, rubbing her stomach. Tamaki smiled at the presence of his new host, and led her to the middle of the room.

"Everyone! The host club would like to welcome their new host, Aki Hayashi!" He let Aki introduce herself, and she nodded.

"Well, I'm Aki Hayashi, but he already said that. I'm a second year, and I... um..." She didn't know what else she was supposed to say about herself. "But I like music, and things... so I guess I hope to be hosting you all sometime." And to top it off, she winked, causing the girls to gaze dreamily at 'him'.

"It seems they've taken a liking to you." Petra whispered in Aki's ear before she was escorted to a table. Aki shrugged, wondering why she had even agreed to do this, but smiled, remembering why, as she saw her best friend/assistant being swooned by her co-blond idiot.

"You'll be co-hosting with Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai for now, since you didn't have any previous clients booked," Kyoya said to her quietly, gesturing to the table occupied by the Lolita boy and his tall cousin, as well as their guests.

"Yeah, alright I'm cool with that," Aki nodded, glancing once more back at Petra, who looked like she was having the time of her life, and Tamaki, who was smiling and looking genuinely happy. Aki felt a little feeling of satisfaction run through her as she turned and took a seat at the table, easily sliding into the conversation going on.

"You know, I've made it a special day, so it's just the two of us for now," Tamaki smiled, sitting next to Petra on the scarlet, velvet couch, an array of cakes and tea in front of them. "I've missed talking to you alone like this, ever since I've opened up the Host Club, it's been very busy."

Petra smiled, but it was only a small one. Tamaki made if special, just for the two of them? He was acting awfully sweet. But she didn't have anything to be suspicious about, why would she anyways? It was perfect, just herself and Tamaki, chatting, just like it was before... It felt almost, nostalgic.

"Y-you made it so it was just the two of us?" Petra's cheeks turned slightly pink as Tamaki scooted just a bit closer to her. "Wow, that's- I just- Thank you!" She could barely keep her thoughts straight, her happiness was just overwhelming.

And so, the two just continued on chatting about whatever came to mind. There was a bunch of laughter, and it was pretty loud too. But they didn't care, not even when the Host Club was just about to close, they kept talking, not even noticing that it was almost sundown.

"Hey, lovebirds, time to go," Aki snickered, tapping the two of them on the shoulder, ruining the moment between the two blondes.

"L-lovebirds?" The both stuttered at the same time, turning scarlet. "What are you talking about Aki?"

Aki stuck her tongue out a bit, teasingly, and winked. "Oh you totally know what I mean." She laughed and took Petra's hand, pulling her up. "Now if you'll excuse us, we gotta go. Petra, you can see your boyfriend tomorrow." And with that, Aki dragged Petra off.

"What was that for Boss?" Petra whined, right after they got out of the Music Room. "He must think I think we're dating! ... Oh my gosh what if he does. WHAT IF HE DOES BOSS?!"

"Shush that mouth of yours," Aki lightly flicked her forehead, rolling her eyes playfully. "I was just joking you know, I'm sure he didn't take me seriously."

"But what if he did?!" Petra pointed out, inhaling and exhaling loudly.

"Petra, you overreact too much," Aki sighed, shaking her head and chuckling a bit.

"No I don't!" Petra pouted, composing herself. "But... How was your hosting experience? You're going to be doing it every day after school from now on..."

"Eh, it was alright." Aki shrugged, grinning a bit. "The cake was good though. Honey-sempai was quite hyper, compared to Mori-sempai. Though I might've accidentally spilled tea...?" She added meekly, scratching the back of her head.

"You did what?!" Petra almost shrieked, holding her head in her hands. "Tell me that you didn't spill it on anyone..."

"It might've spilled on Mori-sempai's fingers..?"

"Boss, did he get angry...?"

"Well, no actually. He seemed pretty okay with it. I did have to wrap his fingers up though, they were sort of burned..."

"They were WHAT?!"

"Chill, chill!" Aki laughed, holding her hands up in defense. "It's fine, he's a tough guy, I'm sure. But the girls did start squealing when he patted me on the head..."

Aki momentarily paused to recall the memory,

_She cursed as her arm was accidentally jostled by one of the girls, causing the tea pot to tip over a bit too much. The tea that was previously filling the cup overflowed and spilled all over Mori's fingers. "Oh shoot, I'm so sorry!" Aki apologized, pulling out her spare handkerchief out of her back pocket, quickly handing it to the third year so he could wipe the scalding tea off his fingers. "I'll be right back.." She murmured, quickly spotting a storage room in the back and heading over to it. Hopefully there would be some sterile bandages or something._

_By the time she had gotten the bandages, the table cloth was changed and the tea cleaned up. "Wow you guys are fast," Aki said, nodding to herself as she went over to Mori and quickly wrapped all his fingers up, leaving a little bunny ears loop on his index finger. "I'm not a Boy Scout or anything, but it's better than nothing huh?" She grinned, joking a bit._

_"Yeah," Mori's face was still pretty blank, but he did reach up and pat Aki's head, messing up her hair a bit._

_"Hey, hey, watch the hair!" Aki stuck her tongue out playfully, lightly swatting his hand away with a laugh as she fixed her mess that she called "hair." She did raise an eyebrow though, when the girls started squealing something about "MOE!"_

"Yeah.. That's pretty much what happened," Aki shrugged, after ending her little explanation. "Then I went to get you and we left."

"Well as long as he or Kyoya don't sue us, we're okay right?" Petra laughed nervously, thinking of all the possibilities.

"I'm sure they wouldn't SUE us," Aki frowned slightly, thinking. "Right? I mean, it was just tea wasn't it?"

"Boss, I swear, if we get sued, you're going to pay for all of it!"

"H-hey! Your my assistant! You've gotta pay something too don't you?!"

"Well then... I uh- I'm just- BOSS!" Petra cried, running after Aki who was laughing maniacally as she dashed ahead. "D-don't you leave me! We've still got to talk about this! Boss! BOSS!"

What they didn't know was, a certain group of people were watching from behind a couple pillars.


	7. Chapter 7

"If you think about it, flying squirrels are just fluffy birds." Aki said, fiddling with her fingers as she leaned against a tree at lunch, picking at her nails. Petra poked her shoulder.

"We have to focus!" It was a week after the day 'Mikasa' performed for the Host club, and Petra was as uptight as all hell! "Aki needs to host after school, but MIKASA KLEIN has a performance right after hosting hours!" Petra always seemed to have something to be worked up about.

"Take the stick out of your ass and calm down." Aki said, straightening her posture. "I'll get sick halfway through and leave or something." She grinned. "Now can we talk about something other than Misaka Klein?" She groaned loudly, Petra nodding frantically.

"Of course! So, are you going to be hosting with Honey-Sempai and Mori-Sempai again today?" She asked, causing Aki to shrug.

"Probably. The girls haven't warmed up to me fully yet. But I'm ONE step away from being an official host, hosting my own clients. It'll be awesome." She grinned, picking at the bark on the tree.

"So I'm guessing you've given up being 'uninterested' in the club, then?" Petra wanted to sit on the grass, but was afraid to get grass stains on her clothes.

"I guess. I still don't like some of them, like Kyoya. He still scares the pants off me. And if I'm supposed to be a boy, my cover will be blown if my pants are scared off." Aki rambled, making crazy gestures with her hands.

"Too much information..." Petra grimaced, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"Yeah but think about it, I don't have a di-"

"DON'T SAY THAT OUT LOUD!" Petra yelled, lightly swatting Aki's shoulder.

"What? I was just gonna say di-"

"I said don't say it out loud!"

"Fine.. But seriously, Kyoya's creepy! One minute he's in a corner, and the next he's right next to your face!"

"Like this?" Kyoya and Tamaki seemed to just appear out of thin air beside them, causing Aki to screech an hide behind Petra, who just blushed as Tamaki sent a smile her way.

"Ah, Tamaki! Kyoya! What brings you two here?" She asked, Aki composing herself and standing next to Petra.

"Oh we're just checking up on you two," Kyoya replied, pushing up his glasses with his middle finger.

"You guys left so abruptly yesterday, we were sort of worried!" Tamaki laughed, brushing his hair out of his face.

"That..? Aki just really wanted to get home earlier," Petra said, nudging Aki in the ribs with her elbow. "Right, Aki?" She forced a laughed.

"Yeah, right," Aki shrugged, scratching the back of her head. "Is that it?"

"Well, no, we also wanted to tell you two that we'll be cosplaying!" Tamaki grinned. "This time we'll be dressing up as character from that anime Renge, our manager, told us about. Shingeki no Kyojin!"

"Shingeki no Kyojin?" Petra looked a bit confused, she had never heard of such an anime. "What's that...?

"Oh you don't know?" Tamaki almost squealed, taking Petra's arm and leading her off, animatedly explaining about the anime, leaving Aki and Kyoya alone.

"So... Attack on Titan huh?" Aki pursed her lips a bit, nodding to herself. "Sounds interesting."

"Oh it will be," Kyoya sighed. The costumes had an awful lot of straps, and it would probably take forever for the Hosts to get into them. Ahh, the struggles of cosplay.

* * *

"Boss, this is really bad," Petra said to Aki just as they had exited the classroom to head to the Host Club after classes. "Tamaki told me all about the costumes. He says that the straps will take a while to get into and out of."

"Hey, relax Petra, I'm sure we'll have plenty of time," Aki reassured her. They had 20 minutes,_ 20 minutes_ to get from Ouran Academy and to the Yamato Mansion for a birthday performance that would last well into the night.

"Alright, but I warn you, the Host Club might be showing up at the party as well!" Petra whispered, just as they were about to enter the Music Room. "You know how rich people are.."

"Well, we're going to have to find a way to make sure that they _stay away_ from us," Aki exhaled, opening the doors, the two of them being greeted by bright lights.

"Woah, too bright!" Petra covered her eyes, peeking through her fingers as the light subsided. They looked.. Just.. Wow! The 3D Maneuver Gear Tamaki had told her about looked so real, the blades as well.

"What do you two think?" Honey asked, bouncing up to them. He actually looked a bit comical, with the 3D Maneuver Gear looking a bit too large on him. "Cool right?"

"Yeah, very cool," The two nodded, Aki being escorted to the dressing room where she would change, and Petra to a couch where Tamaki was waiting.

"Petra! I'm glad you could make it," Tamaki smiled, taking her hand and kissing it, the girl turning pink.

"Me too," she managed to squeak out, before clearing her throat. "So, um, when did you guys have time to do all of this?"

"Oh we've been planning this for quite a while, the Host Club is always prepared!" Tamaki declared, earning a impressed clap from Petra. "Though," he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "the straps are a bit uncomfortable," he admitted. This earned a quiet giggle from the girl.

Aki smirked as she heard the giggle coming from Petra as she spoke with Tamaki. She felt pretty bad ass though, with the replica 3D Maneuver Gear and its blades. She walked over to Honey and Mori, cracking her knuckles. "Guess us three are hosting all together again huh?"

"Yeah!" Honey cheered, almost lugging the Gear around. "Hey, Aki-chan, are you and Petra-chan gonna attend Hana Yamato's birthday party? It's like she invited the whole school!"

"I'm not going, I'm really busy," Aki lied. Well technically it was a half-lie. She'd be going, not as herself, but as Mikasa Klein.

"Awww," Honey pouted, climbing onto Mori's back despite the heavy Gear. "We could've all danced together if you came! Right Takashi?"

"Ah," he replied, narrowing his eyes discreetly. There was something... Off about Aki definitely, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. He put that worry into the back of his mind, it was probably nothing anyways.

* * *

"I'm sorry Tamaki, Aki and I have to leave!" Petra apologized as she and Aki got up, just an hour or so before the Host Club closed.

"Oh? Why princess?" Tamaki frowned, slightly disappointed. "Are you sure you cannot stay any longer?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Petra sighed, only smiling when Tamaki kissed her hand and said goodbye. "C'mon Aki, hurry!" She called to the other girl, who was frantically pulling her cosplay off in the changing room.

"I know, I know!" Aki called back, finally getting into her uniform before rushing out with Petra. This of course, raised a couple of questions. Why the sudden departure?

"Phew, now all you have to do is get into your wig and dress, your violin is already in the limo, then we're set to go," Petra checked off a couple things on her clipboard as they walked through the halls quickly, as they had done several times before. "Remember to not put on a fake disguise this time? At the theatre, they became suspicious you know."

"Yeah, yeah," Aki waved it off, fixing her messy hair. "I got it Petra. But we do have to stay there the whole night, are you sure you're up for that?"

"Of course I am!" Petra said, a determined look on her face. "Look, we just have to make sure no one recognizes you am I right? If we just keep low profiles, no one will notice right?" Though, Petra wasn't sure herself, and was beginning to doubt herself greatly. What if someone did find out? What would they do then? She bit her lower lip as they made their way to the limo waiting at the front of the school, running all the possibilities through her head.

* * *

Aki adjusted her brunette wig, pulling her her strapless scarlet red dress, her violin and bow resting on a table nearby. "Hey, you know, we can still have fun," she grinned, nudging Petra softly. "Once I get a break, hell, even while I'm still playing, you go dance alright?"

"B-but-" Petra tried to protest, but was stopped when Aki covered her mouth with her hand.

"No buts Petra Haley, I'm your boss remember?" Aki smirked, patting the girl's face before wiggling her fingers, grabbing her violin, and climbing the steps leading up to the platform in the middle of the grand ballroom. She sent a reassuring look to Petra, who was down in the front row.

"Mikasa, thank you so much for playing at my daughter's birthday ball," Mrs. Natsumi Yamato smiled, she and her husband introducing Aki by her alias before getting off the platform and letting the girl play.

As Hana, the birthday girl, requested, Aki played violin versions of her favorite songs, ranging from slow love ballads, to fast paced pop songs. Petra, meanwhile, was down on the dance floor being twirled around by very gorgeous, and very charming men. She smiled as the music slowly came to a stop, and everyone resorted to just mingling around, some of the party-goers stuffing their faces at the buffet. "You did amazing, as always," Petra congratulated Aki as the girl was able to sit down after standing so long.

"Thank you Petra," Aki exhaled, gratefully accepting a glass of water from a passing waiter, also handing one to Petra and gesturing for her assistant to sit next to her. "Any sign of the Hosts?" she whispered quietly, taking a sip of her water, making sure not to smudge her lipstick.

"No, not yet," Petra whispered back, shaking her head. "But I did see some blond heads, I'm not sure if any belonged to Tamaki or Honey but-"

They were interrupted by the King himself, all the others in a group behind him. "Ah! Petra! How nice to run into you here!" He smiled, kissing her hand. "And Miss Mikasa Klein! It's nice to bump into you again as well." He kissed her hand also, but Aki merely fake-smiled and discreetly wiped her hand on her dress.

"Oh, h-hello!" Petra giggled, trying to cover up her sudden nervousness. "I didn't expect to see you guys here either! But oh! Ak- I mean, Mikasa has to perform again!" She shot a look to Aki, who nodded and excused herself.

But, was Mori the only one who was getting suspicious? He glanced at Kyoya. He didn't seem any different, but that was Kyoya for you. He adjusted his tie, eyes following Mikasa's moves. She seemed awfully familar, yet he couldn't figure out where he had seen her before. Maybe at school? No, there definitely wasn't a Mikasa Klein at Ouran. He once again put it in the back of his mind as Mitsukuni dragged him near the platform, where Petra, Tamaki, and the others were already waiting.

Aki put her violin up in playing position, inwardly grimacing when she spotted Petra frantically looking up at her from her position next to Tamaki, who seemed quite eager to hear her play again. Kyoya looked uninterested, Hikaru and Kaoru were messing around with Haruhi, who looked quite annoyed. Honey still had that familiar atmosphere of pink, flowers, and bunnies surrounding him, while Mori had a poker face, though Aki could swear they had locked eyes for a second.

Oh god, oh god, please don't recognize her! Petra thought, fiddling nervously with her sky blue, one strap dress. She was quite tired at the same time though, how did the Host Club manage to be at every single performance Aki had since transferring to Ouran? She sighed quietly and clapped as Aki finally finished her last song, bowed, and went off stage.

"Ah, that was wonderful wasn't it?" Tamaki smiled, taking Petra's hand in his. "Oh, Petra, could you spare one more dance? There is still an orchestra..."

"A d-dance?" Petra stuttered. "Well, okay- I mean- I don't have anything else to do so-"

Tamaki cut her off with a small laugh, pulling her close as they began to dance. Nothing to extravagant, just a little two-step sort of thing. Luckily, neither person stepped on each other's feet, so it was very pleasant. The smile on both their faces though, couldn't be put into words.

* * *

**A/N: Woo! Guess What I'm Not A Robot here, longest chapter so far! xD mishmodia owns Petra Haley, I own Aki Hayashi, and Hatori Bisco owns Ouran High School Host Club! Now remember to review, favorite, and follow! **


	8. Chapter 8

"That went surprisingly great." Aki sighed, ripping off her wig as they began walking to the limo, Petra almost bursting with happiness.

"It did, it did! I danced so much!" She twirled around in her dress, a large grin spreading from ear to ear.

"Oh yes, Petra, I saw you dancing." Aki played with her violin case, sending Petra a knowing smile.

"Host club." Her blonde assistant said, frozen in place. Aki nodded.

"Yes Petra, host club. You danced with the leader for like, an hour."

"No. Host club." Before Aki knew it, she was being shoved into the limo doors, Petra leaning against them with a nervous smile on her face. "Host club, hello! What brings you to our car?" She looked around to see Aki putting her wig back on.

"You see, we have a small problem." Kyoya looked to his cohort, Tamaki. "Tamaki's chauffeur got a flat tire, and he was here to ask if your car could hold a few more people. We just need to be dropped off at the school." Kyoya said, already making a move for the door. Petra shot a hand out.

"I don't know about that." Kyoya retracted his hand, giving her an evil yet pleasant smile. "Miss Klein wouldn't like to be disturbed right now."

A bony, yet warm hand grabbed hers, and she looked up to lock eyes with Tamaki. "But Petra, you see, your limo is the only one I can trust riding in."

"Okay..." She finally agreed, earning a wink from Tamaki as they piled in the car.

"Mikasa, good job as usual." Aki looked up and nodded to Tamaki, sending a nod.

"Thank you." She responded curtly, looking at her watch. The twins reached over and grabbed her wrist.

"Hey..." One said.

"Our friend Aki has that same watch..." The other finished, turning Petra into a stone.

Oh god... she thought. They know her identity, this isn't going to go well! OH NO. "Look at the scenic view!" Petra yelled, pointing to a lake by the school. The host club diverted their to her, and looked out the window.

"It really in beautiful..." Tamaki began, grabbing Petra's hand. "But, you see, nothing can beat your pretty face in the moonlight..." Petra giggled nervously, turning red, pulling her hand away to point again.

"A-Ah, thank you, but you really should look!" She said, causing him to laugh and lean over her, looking outside.

"Miss Klein..." Kyoya said, catching Aki's attention. "Would you be willing to perform for the host club once again next week?"

Aki stuttered as she spoke, sending a nervous glance to Petra. "Miss Klein is unable to make it. She has an exclusive performance for the... governor." Petra put emphasis on 'exclusive' to let them know that they weren't allowed to be there.

"Well, that's a shame. I would have loved to see you! We were going to be doing a special theme next week." Tamaki sighed dramatically.

"Petra's going!" Aki cut in. "She'll be there. I'll be able to handle myself." Aki laughed nervously as Petra erased and rewrote things on her clipboard.

"Well, it looks like we're here! So, uh... it was nice to see you all." She said as they began to exit the car. She looked to Tamaki. "And thank you for dancing with me." She said softly before the door shut, leaving the two of them.

"You are so in love!" Aki gushed, ripping her wig from her head, causing Petra to blush.

"I-I'm not! I'm just grateful that he payed attention to me!" She cried, playfully punching Aki in the shoulder.

"Alright... whatever you say..." She said, putting her feet up on the other seat. "Now Mama's sleepy, so shut up till we get back." Aki sighed. "But first, answer me a question."

"Sure, boss."

"Do you ever think I'll be able to hang up the old wig and be Aki Hayashi again?"

Petra didn't know what to say, and looked down. "I don't know, boss..."

Aki went to school absolutely wrecked. Bags under her eyes, she walked dully, she wanted to die right then and there, but couldn't because she had things to do, and not enough time to do them.

"So, your job today is to make sure nobody talks to me." Aki joked, rubbing her temples with her calloused fingers. "I don't know how you're still able to work..." Petra only shook her head, tossing Aki a couple of snack bars.

"I have about ten of these energy bars in my pocket right now. I'm plenty energized." And soon after being handed the energy bars, Aki dug in, munching them down.

"Your energy makes me want to stab you in the head." Aki sighed, crossing her arms.

Petra pinched her cheeks. "Well it looks like someone's a little cwanky..." Petra mimicked a lisp and Aki growled.

"Petra, down." She ordered, Petra nodding and bowing frantically.

"Yes, yes, sorry." She apologized, turning around, head butting into a certain brown haired commoner. "Oh, I'm so sorry Haruhi..." She stood up quickly, grabbing his hand, pulling him up as well, I hope I didn't hurt you!" Petra freaked. "Please don't let Kyoya sue us!" Petra begged, causing Haruhi to laugh.

"I'll keep it between you and me. But, I came to say that Tamaki-Sempai was bugging to ask you if you could 'please get Mikasa Klein to perform for the host club today instead of next week'." She said, probably more monotone than Tamaki would have.

If Tamaki was making Haruhi do his bidding, he meant business. Petra looked at her schedule. "Ak- Mikasa is free after school, I'll tell her."

"Petra..." Aki growled as Haruhi left.

"Sorry..."

"You owe me." She spoke before dragging her assistant to class.

xxx

Mikasa's music was a flawless as usual as she played with a somewhat angry expression on her face, still a bit peeved with Petra for the sudden schedule change.

"She is quite amazing." Kyoya whispered to Petra, causing her to nod.

"She is."

"What would we have to do to get her to play for us... periodically?" She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Miss Klein's music schedule is too scattered to find an 'Always available' spot." She apologized as Aki finished her song.

"Well, please sit on the offer." He finished, walking away to return to his guests. Petra had to find a way to figure this out.

Oh thank everything! Aki thought to herself, pulling on her host club uniform in the bathroom hallway, jumping right back into the light of the host club, ready to greet her guests. But a certain pair of dark eyes behind glasses had gotten tired of her shenanigans.

Kyoya's firm grip caught Aki as she was walking to the food, and he whispered in her ear. "Why is it that Mikasa Klein is only here when you're not?"

Uh oh.


	9. Chapter 9

"Haha what?" Aki attempted to pull her wrist away, but his grip was quite strong. "I don't know, haha," she laughed nervously, finally being able to pull herself away.

"I doubt that," Kyoya crossed his arms and pushed his glasses up. "You do know, Aki. I can tell."

"Psh, whatever glasses boy," Aki said off-handedly. "You're just paranoid. I do not know Mikasa Klein, and I don't know why she's here when I'm not." Oh but she did know, because she WAS Mikasa Klein, but she couldn't tell him that, could she?

"Mr. Aki Hayashi, I don't appreciate liars," Kyoya smirked. "Or should I say, Ms. Mikasa Klein?" Aki took a sharp intake of breath, grabbing his collar and pulling him down a bit, so they were the same height.

"How the hell do you know all those stuff about me?!" She hissed, making sure no one else could hear their conversation. But she didn't see that someone was eavesdropping, a certain tall and olive skinned senior. "No one knows I'm Mikasa Klein. How did you find out?!"

"Research," Kyoya removed her hand and straightened himself up. "Confirmation from yourself, and pure intuition."

Aki frowned, clenching her hands into fists and resisting the urge to sock his pretty little face. "Look, Kyoya, keep your mouth shut, and I'll perform at the Host Club as Mikasa anytime you want alright?" She didn't want to, but she needed him to keep quiet about her whole "double life." If the word got out... Well, the consequences would be great.

"I believe that's a fair bargain," Kyoya nodded, fixing his tie. "Mikasa Klein." He had a mockingly smile on his face as Aki made a very rude gesture and stormed off, hoping to drown her problems in cake and tea.

"Are you alright?" Mori asked her quietly as she passed, keeping the fact that he had overheard the whole conversation secret.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Aki exhaled, waving her hand and dismissing it. "I just... I'm just really hungry haha," she held up the plate of cake in her hand and smiled weakly, heading over to her own table where he clients where waiting.

"Wait, he knows?!" Petra tapped her pen quickly against her clipboard, biting her lip. The Host Club had just ended, and the two were heading to Aki's house to study for a big test. Luckily, the violinist had no performances for a while. "How?! I mean, we were doing such a good job of hiding it.."

"I don't know honestly," Aki sighed, very frustrated, and ran a hand through her short hair. "He must've made connections or found holes in my story..." She pulled at her hair, groaning. "Ugh, Petra, if he knows, then who else does?"

"Kyoya's just really sneaky, I'm sure no one else knows," Petra said reassuringly, the two of them approaching Aki's apartment complex. "Lets just focus on studying yes?"

"Yeah, studying," And with an unenthusiastic cheer, they headed up to the apartment. "Mom's not gonna be home for a while, work and all," she informed the smaller girl, the two of them placing their books on top of the small coffee table in the middle of the living room.

"Alright, lets get through this study session!" Petra pumped her fist in the air, earning a snort and a playful eye roll from Aki. And so, the two hit the books, occasionally writing down notes or sighing and tapping their pencils on the surface of the coffee table.

An hour or so later, around 6 o clock, Petra was sprawled on the couch, and Aki laying on her stomach on the floor. Both were dressed in shorts and tank tops, (courtesy of Aki's wardrobe) a t-shirt in Petra's case. And since they were goofing off a bit earlier, they were both wearing wigs, Petra with a black one and Aki with a blonde one. "Can we stop? We've been at this for like, ever, and I'm hungry," Aki whined, voice a bit muffled as she put her face onto the book. "Math is haaaaarrrddd!"

"Don't whine!" Petra frowned, flipping through her book like it was a breeze. "We've still got until midnight to study, so that means six hours. We can eat later, besides, you just had a snack 5 minutes ago!"

"Yeah but-" Aki was cut off when the doorbell rang. She quickly got to her feet, heading for the door. "Coming!" She called, opening it up. "Hello?"

What she didn't expect was for the entire Host Club to be at her front door. "Oh hello, boys," she said smoothly, leaning against the door frame. "I uh- I didn't expect any visitors," she coughed out, Petra peeking over her shoulder.

"Oh! Guys! What's up? Why are you hear?" Petra laughed nervously, pulling Aki behind her. She pulled her red wig off, tossing it to the side. "Haha!"

"We can to visit, Kyoya told us this is where Aki lives!" Tamaki smiled. "Oh, but, who's she?" Good, so they didn't recognize Aki. Huh, was the blonde wig really that convincing?

"She's uh-" Petra tried to come up with a fake name, but Aki cut in.

"I'm Reina! Aki's uh.. Twin sister!"

"But you're blonde," Hikaru pointed out, leaning on Kaoru.

"I dyed my hair!" Aki smiled, though it was forced as she glared steely at Kyoya, who was secretly smirking.

"Aki's out right now, grocery shopping. And he won't be back for a while!" Petra lied, trying to close the door. "So um... Bye!"

"Oh no it's alright, we can wait!" Tamaki said, holding the door open. "If you don't mind us staying here princess."

This of course, made Petra blush. She couldn't just tell them to leave! She shot nervous glances at Aki, who looked equally nervous. "I... I guess you guys could come in...?" Petra gave in, after Tamaki had pulled puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, come on in!" Aki forced a laugh, robotically heading back to the living room as Petra sighed and ushered them all in before closing the door.

"I'll go make.. Tea..?" Aki just needed to get out of there. She quickly got up, discreetly making sure her wig wouldn't slip, and headed to the kitchen.

Oh god, oh god, what am I gonna do?! She thought to herself, screaming mentally as she shakily got a kettle out from the cupboards. They can't find out, they can't find out! She almost groaned as she fixed her wig, biting her lip as she got the kettle on the stove.

"So, Petra, I take it you're friends with... Reina was it?" Tamaki asked, trying to make small talk as the Host Club sat around the coffee table, somewhat squished.

"Yep! Best of friends!" Petra laughed, wiping her sweaty palms on her shorts under the table, trying to act calm and collected. "Met her a couple months ago when I met Aki, you know us girls, we just hit it off!"

"And she helps you study?" Kyoya cut in, holding up one of the previously discarded textbooks. "But she doesn't go to Ouran, am I correct? I've never heard of a Reina Hayashi..." Oh he was having too much fun. TOO MUCH FUN!

"Yep, she's actually quite smart!" Petra lied again, an all knowing smirk appearing on the Ootori's face. "I'll go check on the tea!" She said suddenly, getting up. But she was stopped by Mori, who was already up.

"I'll go check," he said quietly, heading to the kitchen where "Reina" still was.

"So, when do you think Aki-chan will be back, Petra-chan?" Honey asked, giggling a bit as he held Usa-chan in his arms tightly. "We can order cake and have a party!" His eyes had sparkles in them, at the mention of cake, and he spaced out, dreaming about the yummy pastry.

"Honey-sempai, I think it's a bit too late for a party," Haruhi murmured, trying to get the twins off of her.

"Nonsense!" Tamaki laughed. "I'm sure you won't mind having a party right Petra?"

"Well I guess not..." Petra shrugged, blushing a bit as Tamaki took her hand in his. "But we've got to be quiet, Aki and uh.. And Reina have really cranky neighbors..."

Aki jumped a bit as the door opened. She was previously banging her head softly on the marble kitchen counter, trying to come up with a diversion, anything to the the hosts out of the apartment. "Huh?! Oh uh- hi!" She greeted Mori with a small wave. "Sorry, I haven't gotten the tea ready it! It should be out soon so don't worry! Hahaha!"

"Aki never mentioned anything about having a twin," Mori murmured, closing the kitchen door behind him.

"Well, I am lesser known haha," Aki bit her lip, looking anywhere but Mori's face. "So he probably didn't think it was important enough to mention!" She forced a smile, trying not to act so suspicious as she turned around and made herself busy with turning on the stove and readying the tea. But the feeling of two eyes burning holes in the back of her head was impossible to ignore. "Do you.. Do you need something?" She asked, looking at him from out the corner of her eyes, still trying to act casual.

"No," he said shortly, still standing there. Oh no, he knows I'm lying, he knows I'm lying! Aki thought, trying to hold in a squeak. Oh god oh god, uh... Mori-sempai, if you can read my mind, start making animal noises! ...No animal noises. Okay. So you can't read my mind? Okay. Okay good. I- AHHH I can't do this! How do I get them out of here. How?! HOW?!

"The tea's done," While Aki had her little inner panic session, Mori had made his way next to her and turned off the stove, picking up the kettle with a nearby oven mitt. "Do you have tea cups?"

"Huh?! What?! Oh uh yeah lemme get them." Aki mentally slapped herself, opening up a top cupboard and bringing down the many tea cups her mother had collected from the top shelf. "Alright lets get back to the living room!" She laughed, nudging Mori's side, trying to act normal. Then the two made their way back to the others, but not without a slight eyebrow raise from the Morinozuka.

"Oh would you look at that," Petra said after a long, awkward silence. "Aki just texted me! He says he'll be home in a couple minutes! C'mon A- Reina, lets go wait for him outside!" Escaping the questions thrown at them, the two girls scrambled outside, leaning against the door.

"Alright, I'm going to creep into my bedroom from the outside window and you're going to distract them as I change, come back out here, and say that 'Reina' went out for the rest of the night, okay?" Aki whispered quickly, a nod of confirmation from Petra as they set the plan in motion.

"Reina went out but Aki will be back soon!" Petra said as she went back into the living room.

"Oh? Well, more cake then," Tamaki joked, Petra excusing herself Togo to the bathroom. Honestly, she was just trying to avoid questions.

"How come Reina-chan isn't in any of the pictures?" Honey asked, holding a picture of Tsubaki and Aki making silly faces. "Do you think Aki-chan and her mom don't like Reina-chan?!"

"I doubt that," Hikaru shrugged, he and Kaoru looking at some other pictures. "But that does seem weird..."

"There isn't one picture with Reina in them.." Haruhi murmured, passing a picture to Tamaki. "That's more than weird."

"I'm home!" Aki called, now dressed in jeans and a plan white t-shirt, looking normal as she pushed the door opening. She acted as if she didn't expect to see the Host Club. "Oh! Guys! Hey, what's up? Wait- how did you guys find out where I live?"

"Kyoya found out!" Tamaki grinned, Petra coming back from her little "bathroom break."

"Oh! Welcome home!" Petra waved. "Reina went out for a bit, just so you know."

"Right, right, sis is a night owl!" Aki forced a laugh. Jeez, just how long would they have to keep this act up? She did notice though, that Mori was staring quite intently at her, and that Kyoya was slightly smirking.

"Oh, Aki, care to explain why Reina's not in any of these pictures?" Kyoya asked, obviously having fun toying with her.

"Reina doesn't like to go out!" Petra cut in, hoping that her lie would cover it. "And she doesn't like to be in pictures either!"

"Yeah... What she said," Aki coughed. "Alright guys, I think it's time for you to leave!" She laughed loudly, managing to push them all out of the apartment. "Haha bye!" She said quickly, right as Mori and Kyoya calmly walked out.

"Hey wait but-" Tamaki protested. Aki just slammed the door shut in their faces.

"That was rude!" Petra frowned, crossing her arms and clearing up the tea. "You didn't have to push them out!"

"Well, they were getting suspicious," Aki sighed, running a hand through her hair. "What else was I supposed to do? Let them try and get answers from us? You know we can't do that, it'd ruin everything!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you... think they'll be mad?" Petra asked cautiously as they entered Ouran on Aki's twelfth day, making sure no hosts were there to bombard them.

"Um... I doubt it. It'd be stupid for them to be mad at me for kicking them out."

"Whatever you say. They might think we're mad at them." Petra said as the two entered the classroom.

"They're not that melodramatic." Aki sighed. And her point was definitely proven wrong when;

"AKI WE ARE SO SORRY IF WE MADE YOU ANGRY AT YOUR HOUSE YESTERDAY! HONEY-SENPAI DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HE WAS THINKING WHEN HE ASKED ABOUT YOUR PHOTOS!" Tamaki yelled, slamming his fists on her desk in anguish.

"Oh my god." Aki sighed. "You are SO DUMB." She said, of course, cranky as usual. "I don't care! I just... Reina."

"What about her?" Tamaki asked, standing up straight now, as if his outburst meant nothing. Petra stepped in.

"Reina... hates... you." She said as if she'd come up with it on the top of her head. "She was so jealous that Aki was going to such a prestigious school and she wasn't able to get a scholarship or any funding... so... now Reina doesn't like seeing Aki with his rich and famous friends, while she's stuck with her brother's assitant- I mean, friend."

"Assistant?" Tamaki asked. "You're Aki's assistant? And I feel so poorly for Reina... But ASSISTANT?" He blurted, causing Petra to put her head down.

"Sorry Boss." She apologized for giving away one too many things.

"It's fine. You see, it's how she got to pay me back for breaking my piano." Aki glared at Petra, causing her to sigh.

Tamaki cocked his head. "How do you... break someones... piano?"

xxx Flashback xxx

_It was a rainy spring day as Petra entered Aki Hayashi's house, excited to go to some concert that Petra still can't remember for the life of her._

_"Aki! Aki! We'll be late! Come on!" Little did Petra know that she'd neglected to wipe her shoes on the entrance carpet. She ran through the newly polished wood floor in wet converse. "AKI, IF YOU AREN'T WEARING THE... THE PARAMORE SHIRT THEN I AM GOING TO-" Before she knew it, she was sliding across the waxy floor, hitting the bookshelf next to the piano which held Aki's mom's most prized possesion, her 16 LBS bowling ball made of stainless steel, along with a vase filled with her grandmother's ashes._

_As Petra hit it, the whole thing fell, the ball breaking a hole straight through the fragile piano, as big as her head, and the ashes spilling in between the keys, and not to mention Petra's head. And then the vase's glass was a mess too._

_Petra had no idea how she did this, and when Aki came down, she froze on the bottom step as she saw her friend covered in Grandma, and a piano with a perfect hole in the middle._

_Petra coughed out dust. "I... seem to have become acquainted with your... grandmother..."_

xxx End Of Flashback xxx

"That sounds like something out of a bad TV show." Aki said. "Poor Grammy." She finished, pulling her books from her schoolbag.

"Is that why you were so afraid of dust bunnies under the desks last year on clean-up day?" Tamaki asked, giving out a little laugh.

"I wasn't afraid..." Petra began. "Just a little... never mind. I was scared to death! I mean, her grandmother was such a sweet lady! I mean, she would criticize me for not having enough meat on my bones, but I mean, I went to her funeral!" She laughed, Aki giving a sigh.

"Petra, she hated you so much." Aki said. "She'd make fun of you at the dinner table. 'Oh, your friend... Peter, was it? Well, whatever, am I the only one who wants to grab her leg and see how many milliseconds it takes for it to snap?'" She mimicked in a shrill voice. "I mean, Petra, you were a TINY 13 year old." Petra looked to Tamaki for an argument, but he coughed into his sleeve.

"You were a small child." He laughed, causing Petra to sigh.

"Well, can we lay off the topic of your grandmother before she gets me sent to hell to have lunch with her?"

"Yes, okay. I had something to ask you. Will Mikasa Klein be performing at the host club today?" Kyoya asked, still stunned on how they got to the topic of Aki's dead Grandma.

"Um, I'm sorry, she has another venue to play at..." Petra smiled small, and Kyoya looked to Aki.

"Well, will Mr. Hayashi be joining us for hosting?" He sent Aki a smug smile, causing her to glare.

"I may be..." She looked to her bag, that held a brown wig way in the bottom. "I may be a little late. I have somewhere to be."

"Then it's great to hear Miss Klein will be joining us."

"I'm going to bite you in the ball sack." Aki mumbled, a bit louder than hoped, causing shocked looks.

But what was more shocking? The literal shock outside the window as the storm that had crept on Tokyo turned all the lights off.

The four students standing together stood in darkness, until Petra broke the scared silence.

"I think... I think that's Aki's grandmother." The whole class suddenly erupted in screaming, as lightening struck, and the four teenagers stood in their same place. "B-Boss... Are you reading?"

"Yes, my eyes adjust well." Aki shushed them, and Petra nodded, though it wasn't seen.

Tamaki stepped forward, grabbing Petra's hand. "Dear Petra, I will make it my duty to make sure you aren't lonely and scared during this dreadful time." She was able to blush freely, but she pulled out her keychain, flipping on a tiny flashlight.

"I actually have a flashlight." She grinned. Tamaki laughed with her.

"I see."

"Yes! I also have mace! You know those crowds..." She mumbled on, stuffing the mace back into her bag.

The silence wore on, until the chairman came to each classroom, assuring them all that everyone was okay. After he left, Petra sat on Aki's desk.

"So... I'm guessing host club is cancelled?" Aki asked hopefully, not bothering to look up from her book.

"Heavens no! The show must go on!" Tamaki gasped.

"And how do you plan to make this 'show' that hasn't exactly started yet, 'go on'?" Aki asked, putting down her book.

"Well, excuse me, miss Sass. I'll tell you! We're sneaking out of class and looking for the extra generator."

And what seemed like a simple task turned into something so much more.

xxx

"I can't see a thing." Kyoya mumbled as the four of us crept through the hallways. "And why did you bring me along, anyways?"

"Well, just in case we happen to get CAUGHT, then you'll be able to talk us out of it." Aki grinned in the light. Now, outside, since there was thunder, and dark skies, it was almost pitch black in Ouran. Now, None of the four knew why they didn't turn on their extra generators in the first place, but then realized that they maintenance man was probably unable to come to fix it with the slight flooding and traffic.

"So, basically, you're using me." He sighed, causing Tamaki to laugh.

"We're using you out of LOVE!" Tamaki smiled, almost yelling. Aki slammed a hand over his mouth.

"Petra, keep control over this one! He's your responsibility." She hissed, causing Petra to sigh.

"T-Tamaki, please be quiet." She said, looking down. "I hear footsteps." She froze, causing the others to stop as well.

"Mr. Hiroshima, I sincerely apologize for the inconvenience."

"Well, I hope there aren't any lurking children around here. See to it that they get consequences!"

"Oh god..." Petra whispered towards the others. "They're gonna' see us." She harshly whispered, causing Tamaki to pull her back from the beam of light of their flashlights.

"Princess, I hope I didn't harm you." Tamaki said, as she scrambled loose from his grasp.

"It's REALLY not the time for that." Petra said. Though she wished it was. "We're gonna' get caught."

"We're NOT gonna' get caught! Come on! They're coming this way!" Aki said, the four of them scrambling to run through the hallway door, leading to the first year hallway, where they ducked under classroom windows.

"Can we just turn back now?" Petra whined, grabbing Aki's arm.

"Miss Hayley, are you really that frightened?" She looked up, dropping what she thought was Aki's arm.

"Oh, S-Sorry... Kyoya." She said, finding Aki in the group. "I'm not frightened, it's just that if we get caught, then we'll all have detention, and Miss Klein has a performance after the host club!"

"Calm down, Petra, she'll make it." Aki said, assuring her. "Come on, they're coming! Get in that supply closet!" The four of them piled into the tiny room, and sighed, sitting on closed up cleaning supply buckets.

Almost ten minutes passed before Tamaki got up. "I think they're gone." He grabbed the door handle, shaking it to open. "But the door won't open." He concluded, Aki stuttering.

"N-No way! It's GOTTA' open!" She stood up and aggressivley shook it. "OPEN! OPEN!" she begged, until Kyoya cut in.

"You know, Mr. Hayashi, you may break it if you keep-"

Snap

"...shaking it."

"You.. You broke the door handle..?" Petra squeaked, Kyoya rolling his eyes and looking ominous as lightning flashed outside the small window in the back of the supply closet.

"Oh great, we're stuck here, with barely any light, and there's lightning outside," Kyoya sighed and pushed up his glasses, looking somewhat annoyed. Well, annoyed was an understatement, he looked absolutely **.

"Some one will come eventually," Tamaki laughed, albeit nervously, as he sat back down. "I'm sure they'll notice that we're missing!"

"Dammit, if only we had our cellphones with us, we could've called for help," Aki murmured, sliding down against the door. Not even for a second did they think about bringing their bags, which were now left inside their classroom. "Kyoya, you're the smart one, did you bring your phone?"

"No, I was so rudely dragged away, I didn't have time," he hissed, adjusting his position to remove the mop that was digging into his back. "Honestly, if you three had just stayed put in the classroom..."

"We couldn't have just stood by and watch Ouran fall into darkness!" Tamaki said dramatically, standing up and hitting his head on the low ceiling. He sat back down again, holding his head and comical tears sprouting from his eyes.

"Oh Tamaki are you alright?" Petra started to fuss over him, slightly panicking. The impact with the ceiling would definitely leave a bump on Tamaki's head, maybe even some brain damage?

"That's it, we're gonna die here," Aki moaned, covering her face with her hands. And so, the four of them just sat there, completely helpless. They couldn't just kick the door down, no, that'd require too much strength, and possibly cause an injury. Going out the window would be impossible as well, none of them were small enough to fit through it. Calling for help wouldn't be of any use, the halls were practically deserted. It wasn't even lunchtime! How the hell did they manage to get into such a predicament just an hour into school?!

"You know, the sexual tension between Petra and Tamaki is really obvious," Aki said aloud, the two blondes springing apart from each other, spluttering and faces turning scarlet.

"Aki, I don't think right now in the time for that!" Petra blushed, shooting a small glare at the violinist, who responded with a cheeky smirk.

"Hey hey, I'm just trying to keep myself entertained, who knows how long we'll be in here."

"Why don't we play one of those commoner games?!" Tamaki suggested, an excited look on his face. Well, he definitely bounced back fast.

"Commoner.. Games..?" Petra cocked her head to the side, not completely understanding.

"Yes!" Tamaki nodded. "There's this great one I heard about, it's called Never Have I ever!" He grinned excitedly.

"Never Have I Ever...?" Aki crossed her legs, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"You can count me out of it," Kyoya scoffed, still looking pretty irritated. "I have no desire for playing silly commoner games."

Tamaki looked slightly crestfallen, but perked up when Petra and Aki looked very interested in the game. "Alright, tell us the rules then. Grumpy Glasses boy over there can miss out on the fun," Aki teased. And so, the blond animatedly explained the rules.

"Alright I'll go first!" Petra said, the three of them holding their fingers out in front of them. "Never have I ever... Ran a marathon!" Tamaki put down one of his fingers.

"Me next!" Tamaki cheered childishly. "Never have I ever..." The game continue on for a while, Petra ending up as the winner.

"Damn," Aki cursed, all of her fingers put down. "I lost!"

"Haha, so did I!" Tamaki laughed. "Congratulations for winning Petra!" Tamaki smiled, a small blush covering the blonde girl's face.

"Oh, just how long have we been in here?" Petra murmured, Aki banging on the door a bit as she had done 5 minutes before. "An hour?"

"Feels like a whole day," Aki stretched and cracked her knuckles audibly, sighing. "I think we missed lun-" She was cut off, falling backwards as the door suddenly flew open. "AH!"

"Aki-sempai...?" And who opened the door? Haruhi Fujioka, with the rest of the host club members behind her. "Why are you.. Why are you all in a closet?" Then she noticed how close Tamaki and Petra were, and how Kyoya was kneeling on one knee in front of Aki. "Did we.. Did we interrupt something?"

"What?!" Petra squeaked, pulling herself away from Tamaki as she turned vermillion. "Oh n-no! We got stuck in here after a-avoiding some teachers! We weren't doing anything I swear!"

"HAHAHAHAHA," Aki started to laugh hysterically, crawling out of the closet and into the now lit halls of Ouran. "HA- AHAHAHAHA- oh my god!" She lay on her back, still laughing. "Ha.. Haha.. Oh, as if I'd make out with glasses boy, but I'm pretty sure Petra wouldn't mind making out with Tamaki over there." She received quite curious looks, and two small glares from the blonds. They didn't see it, but the two looked at each other quickly before looking away again, absolutely flustered.


	11. Chapter 11

"Aki, is it just me, or is Kyoya quite peeved right now?" Petra asked, leaving her usual host to talk to her friend.

"Petra-chan!" She turned and gave a bow to Aki's friends.

"Oh, hello, Haninozuka-Senpai, and Morinozuka-Senpai!" She said warmly, Mori giving a small nod back.

"Now, I think he's angry because I pretty much told him he was inadequate when we were in that dark closet." She explained, Hunny and Mori both giving her concerned looks. "We got stuck. Not just us, though, that'd be weird. Petra and Tamaki were there too!" She said, waving her hands to reassure them.

"Hm." Mori replied, and Hunny giving an excited nod.

"Why were you in the closet, Aki-chan?" The bubbling blond asked.

"Tamaki insisted that we go and steal the extra generator to power up the host club during that black out yesterday."

At this, Haruhi walked casually by, but stopped at hearing what she heard. "Senpai tried to steal a generator?"

Tamaki was immediately, up, a hand on Haruhi's head. "No, it sounds awful when you put it like that!" He shouted. "I'd say it's more like... doing good for the hottest club in Ouran!"

Haruhi gave a small sigh to this. "You are one of the biggest idiots I've ever met." She said, shrugging him off.

"Yes, Tamaki go quite a yelling down in the headmaster's office." Kyoya interjected, joining the others.

The club had finally ended, and Petra was sticking back with Aki as per ushe.

"Which I thought was COMPLETELY uncalled for!" Tamaki countered, placing an arm around Petra. "Now, Petra, don't you agree that it was all in good intentions?" He looked down at her, and she fumbled with her fingers.

"Well, I mean, maybe we should have asked..." She said. "But luckily, Ouran isn't big on punishment. Or else we would've had to deal with detention." She explained.

"Of course you'd be so scared of detention, Petra. You cry whenever you have to deal with consequences like detention." Aki interrupted.

"I-I DON'T CRY!" She shot back, balling her hands into fists.

"Remember when we were at the bookstore, and you ran into the encyclopedia section?"

"Stop!" She pleaded, but Aki shook her head.

"So, we were at this bookstore, and I don't know how she does it, but she knocks the WHOLE shelf over." She was chuckling at the thought. "The manager started to walk over to help us clean it, but Petra started bawling, thinking he was going to arrest us for vandalism." Aki was now hysterically laughing, and a few other laughs were given by the others. "She's a wimp, that's all."

"I'M NOT A WIMP!" She said, stamping her foot. "I can be just as evil as you, Boss!" She said.

Aki stood to her feet. "I want you all to hear this. This is going to be a serious bet, you hear me?" The rest of the host club nodded, and Aki gave Petra a smirk. "You have to do something worth consequence."

"Sounds easy enough." Petra said, giving a small smirk. "And what do you get if I lose?"

"When you lose, you..." She thought for a moment, and then, stepped forward, grabbing Tamaki on the shoulder. "You have to kiss Tamaki when you lose." She flushed a bright red, and Tamaki looked very shocked for a moment.

"I don't see how I'm the losing prize!" He whined.

"You're the losing consolation. How does that sound?" Tamaki only sighed, and Petra snapped out of her daze.

"T-Than if I win, you have to kiss one of hosts too!" She shouted, Aki giving a big scowl.

"Which one?" Tamaki asked her. She thought for a second, and looked through the seven of the boys. Well, the six boys and Haruhi.

"Morinozuka-Senpai." She pointed to him, and his eyebrows only slightly raised.

Aki turned bright red. "YOU CAN'T JUST MAKE ME KISS SOMEONE IF I LOSE A BET!" She yelled.

"Excuse me..." Tamaki added, Aki putting a hand in his face.

"THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!"

xxx

"I can't do this." Petra squealed, standing quite shakily, her knees like jello.

"Yeah, Aki-Senpai, this is something that's extremely worth consequences." The twins piped up.

"Come on! Do you really think Kyoya's going to be that angry that Petra deletes a file on his laptop?"

"YES." Tamaki said, obviously knowing from experience. "What you never want to do is make Kyoya angry." It was Tamaki, so of course this was said from experience.

"I'm doing it." The club members, excluding Kyoya, looked at Petra, shocked from the outburst.

"Petra, you know, the consequences might be greater than you think..." Haruhi tried, attempting to herd everyone back, but Petra was defiant.

"No, I have to do this." She sat in the chair that the shadow king usually inhabited, taking in a sharp breath, moving the cursor around the screen, double clicking on 'documents'.

"Petra, you don't have to do this." Tamaki pleaded. "I mean, kissing the host club king could boost your popularity! It would skyrocket!" He tried, but nothing worked. the red-faced Petra clicked through files.

"Investments... customer profiles... preferences..." Her eyes widened as she clicked on 'Personal Documents'. "Okay... let's do this." She mentally prepped herself, clicking on the first file, 'English Paper, June 11th'. "Oh thank goodness... He has past files."

"Petra, you can do this!" Aki cheered on her assistant as Petra's cursor glided around the 'delete' button, taking deep breaths.

5

4

3

2...

"Miss Hayley, may I ask what you're doing with my laptop?" Petra froze, and sent pleading looks to those around her, quickly opening the nearest tab. The hosts had gone to cower across the room, and Petra stood, stumbling over every word he spoke.

"I-I was, uh... I w-was..." She looked at the new tab she'd opened, and grew more confident, yet nervous at the same time. "I saw that you were playing... Minesweeper!" He looked down at his computer, than back to the blonde girl, who was scratching the back of her neck in fright.

He gave a small smile. "Yes, doing all of the background work for the host club can be quite tiring." He said, taking his rightful place in front of his computer. Petra sighed.

"Yes, well, I suggest you click the one on the... far right." She giggled nervously. "Well, I should be going now-" She was interrupted by the sound of a computer clicking closed.

"Yes. And next time, Petra, please refrain from deleting the files from my computer. Be lucky I caught you this time, because if you did delete those files, I would have had to go to all the trouble to hire private investigators only to discover that you did it. And who would want to waste money like that?" His smile was sickening to Petra, and she shook in fright.

"O-Okay, um... Yes. I guess you." She answered, causing him to nod.

"Exactly, and of course, you have yet to see me in my real 'angry' state. And I suggest we not bring that into the game. Now, run along." He shooed Petra away, who gave a brief bow before sprinting back to the others, crying tremendously.

"H-HE'S G-GOING TO KILL M-ME." She hissed, Aki giving the girl a brief hug, before pulling away.

"Yes, yes, little duckling, I understand how scary it must be to deal with the devil in disguise, but to let you know, you didn't succeed in your quest." Aki said, giving a sharp smile.

Petra's tears were gone, and her face was in utter horror. "No way! I didn't just get threatened for NOTHING." She countered, Aki giving her a small 'tsk tsk tsk'.

"But you did. You failed to delete the file."

Haruhi stepped in, pushing the two girls apart. "Actually, she did get consequences for getting into Kyoya-Senpai's computer."

"God dammit." Aki mumbled, holding her hand out to Petra. "Then I guess this is a tie."

"I guess it is." Petra grinned, giving Aki the handshake. Tamaki hugged the two around the necks.

"Now that these two have settled things, I have a question!" He gushed, causing Aki to roll her eyes. "Aki, do you have anything planned tomorrow?"

"Um, not really, no." Aki admitted, giving a shrug of her shoulders. "Why?"

"Well, Petra, doesn't Mikasa Klein have a performance at my father's banquet tomorrow?" Petra shot a look to the forgetful Aki.

"Yes, she does..." Aki's eyes grew wide. Oh no.

"Well then, since Aki isn't busy, we'd like to invite him to come to the banquet, you know, considering he hasn't seen her play yet!"

Petra and Aki looked at each other, fear stricken.

Oh no.


End file.
